scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pack Your Bags, Pacman
|previousepisode = What the Hay |nextepisode = The Notebook }} Pack Your Bags, Pacman is the seventh episode of the second season in Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise Pacman is getting threatening letters telling him to pack his bags and leave Pacman Village. But there's help because Scooby the gang comes! Plot It's a dark night. Pacman exits the front door of his house. He opens up his mailbox and grabs a letter. Pacman closes it and heads back inside. He puts the letter on his desk and turns a light on. "From him again!" exclaims Pacman. He opens the letter and begins reading aloud. "Dear Pacman, my good man, or should I say my good Pacman, this is your third letter from me. Now, last two times I was going easy on you, first I said please, then I said do it, but now I threaten you. Pack your bags and leave Pacman Village or else. You have until morning, ~ Niemand." It cuts to the gang driving along the roads of a village. Daphne looks at her phone. "That's funny, Map Fest thinks we're in the sea," she says. "Ruh?" asks Scooby. "I don't ree the rea!" "Like, Scoob and I warned you Map Fest was a pile of junk," Shaggy says. "Reah, we warned rou!" agrees Scooby. "But it's never failed us before," Fred says. "We've never used it before," Velma says. "Oh, my bad," Fred says. "There's a ghost on the road!" cries Shaggy. Suddenly, a figure runs by and the ghost vanishes. "There's something odd about this place," Velma says. "No kidding," Fred says. "Ghosts and shadowy figures, what will we see next?" "Zombies!" exclaims Shaggy. Fred looks on the road. Zombies are walking along the streets. The figure runs by and once again, every zombie is gone. "What next?" "Demons!" exclaims Scooby. There are demons floating around. The figure appears, leaps across the demons, and the demons vanish. "What next?" "Seven foot tall zebras that ride on giant bears!" exclaims Shaggy. Two seven foot tall zebras are riding giant bears as if they were people riding horses. The figure runs by, the monsters are gone. The van continues driving along. "What next?" "Six blue armored samurais with whips and knight helmets painted on their chests!" exclaims Fred. The figure appears. It vanishes with the samurais. "What next?" "Pacman!" exclaims Scooby and Shaggy. There on the road is Pacman. "Pacman!" cheers Scooby. "Pacman!" cheers Shaggy. "Pacman," Scooby and Shaggy dreamily chant. "Pacman, oh Pacman, man, oh man, it's a puh ah kuh man!" Soon, the gang and Pacman are at Pacman's house. "And those are the letters," Pacman says. "Does anybody here speak Afrikaans?" Velma asks. "No," everybody else says. "I do," Velma says. "Niemand is Afrikaans for nobody." Everybody but Velma gasps. "So, these letters aren't being sent by anybody?" Pacman asks. "Not by anybody. I said it meant nobody, I didn't say it meant no-''thing''," Velma says. "Like, oh-ho-ho!" moans Shaggy. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "Let's split up and search the town," says Fred. Soon, Pacman is searching for clues with Velma. "Think we'll find anybody?" he asks. "No," Velma says. "I think we'll find any-''thing''." "Oh," Pacman says, nervously. "Why is the sky always black?" The camera zooms up to where nobody in town can see, the sky isn't black, there's a cloaked dark-grey skeleton. He laughs. Meanwhile, Fred is searching for clues. "I wonder why the sky is black," Fred says. He hops into the Mystery Machine. "There's a letter to me." Fred opens it and reads it aloud. "Stop poking around, ~ Niemand." Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are watching Pacman's house. Shaggy blinks. There's writing on the mirror he's looking in. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby as he enters the room. "It says: hello double coward team. Stop trying to help my good Pacman, it's useless. As I always say a team of cowards are the dumbest people, ~ Niemand," Shaggy reads. "Dumbest?" growls Scooby. "Like, we will get revenge Niemand!" says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy open the door and stomp outside. The shadowy figure enters the house. "Now I can finish my plans!" the shadowy figure says. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are walking around town, angrily muttering "dumbest." "We aren't the dumbest!" exclaims Shaggy. "Only a real idiot would think we were the dumbest." Velma and Pacman run over. Fred and Daphne run over. "Why aren't you protecting Pacman's house?" Daphne asks. Shaggy and Scooby grip her shoulders and start shaking her. "We aren't the dumbest!" Shaggy exclaims. He and Scooby faint. They all rush back to Pacman's house. It's in rubble. "All that's left is my mailbox," Pacman says. He opens it. There is a letter. Pacman reads it aloud. "Isn't it just sad? You have no bags to pack. You have nothing for the bags. So leave Pacman Village and move to Non-Gillage, nobody will remember you as a hero. None. Zilch. Zero. ~ Niemand." "That was a strange letter," says Velma. "There's one for us," Fred says. He takes it out of the mailbox and reads it aloud. "Poking and poking around. Your feet like to stay on the ground. I like to stay in the sky. Not a cloud wants to die. So listen carefully Mystery Inc. the rest of this letter is covered with ink. Leave Pacman Village and solve mysteries elsewhere. So get going, and do not touch your hair, ~ Niemand." Velma spots a lever. "Tell me to pull that soon," she says. "On second thought, don't tell me." "Like, let's write a letter to Niemand," Shaggy says. Soon, the letter is written. "Okay, it says: Like, hi nobody; I mean Niemand. Like, you don't scare us man. Pack your bags and leave Pacman Village. From the Invisible Shaggy Rogers." "Perfect!" says Velma. "But we won't have to send it." "Huh?" says Fred. "Raggy spent twenty minutes writing rat retter!" protests Scooby. Velma pulls the lever. The dark-grey skeleton laughs. The giant robot comes crashing down, revealing a blue sky. "Let's see who Niemand is," Velma says. She presses a button and the mask lifts up. Inside is a snowman. "It's my rival! He must have wanted me to leave!" exclaims Pacman. The police come. The next day, the gang is in the van and Pacman is behind them. "Goodbye!" yells Pacman. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note Hi' I'm Decca03, I wrote this episode. Don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Niemand Suspects Culprits Locations *Pacman Village Notes/trivia *Niemand is Afrikaans for nobody. Quotes :"From him again!" - Pacman :"That's funny, Map Fest thinks we're in the sea." - Daphne Home Media *Although the rights were obtained to this episode, the person who checked the DVD before it came out thought they didn't get the rights and removed it. Therefore, this episode did not make it on The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery.